No One Bets Against Momma
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Side shots of Bella and Edward's POV from our Christmas story called Momma Santa's Christmas Plan. banner by tonks1865 aka: Tiffany Kennedy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is our companion story to go with the Christmas tale: Momma Santa's Christmas Plan. We hope that you enjoy this short story, not sure on the number of chapters and they will post as they are ready, but it will be done soon.**

**As always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters names and some likenesses.**

**HUGE thanks to the great group of gals that help to keep us readable: AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and LaPumuckl. Any mistakes above and beyond what they found belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, much like this storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>No One Bets Against Momma<strong>

**EPOV**

I was rather unsure about moving back home. Not much says less about a man who moves back home after a failure like the deterioration of a marriage. The marriage tore me apart, changed and altered me forever. It was a marriage filled with lies and deceit, and fueled by greed. A marriage that was ending in a way that was far from the beliefs of which I was raised. Instead of ending in a declaration of nullity, it ended in suicide. Between the transgressions and immoralities, the marriage no longer was recognized in the eyes of the Catholic Church. Now that I am home though, I know it was the right choice for me.

A few weeks ago my mom and dad joined me for dinner. My mom talked about her new friend and her family. I was saddened to learn she was a fairly young widow with three young kids. My mom had sneakily moved from talking of her friend, straight into asking me to play Santa. As she talked away, I saw a twinkle in her eye. I can always tell when she is up to something, but I know she only works for the good. I knew there was a master plan behind her eyes, but I had to wait it out to see what it was.

The next day I called Dad to find out what he knew. Even being on the phone with him, I could tell he was grinning as he brushed me off. It must be big if Dad knows, but he was not giving up any information. Even though I was curious to her bigger plan, I bit the bullet, sort of, and went with it.

I was enjoying my time playing Santa with the kids. I've always loved children, so this was one of the most perfect things for me to do. I notice a small family off on their own, so I moved over to them to chat a while. I frown slightly when the kids all move closer to their mom; they seem very shy. I introduce myself as Santa, but only to the mom, so not to scare the kids. When her small hand takes mine, I feel a zap. I know by the look on her face she felt it, too, because she gets a flash of color and apologizes. As soon as I hear her sweet voice, I can't help but hope this is my mother's friend. In truth, I feel this woman is too young to be a widow, but I know she isn't wearing a symbol of being married. Yeah, I couldn't help myself, even in the community center for the parish – I'm looking for a ring on her finger.

I sit down in-between the boys who start talking my ears off. I hear how they want me to bring them the new leap pads like their friend at school has. They tell me how they love to build things, and how they like to read like their mom. They tell me how much their sister likes her dollies, and how she wants a stroller to push them around in.

We end up spending about half an hour just the five of us talking. Of course, after all the other children eat, I have their attention, too. We play a few songs and they sing for me. I pass out a few small treats and a book to each of the children. By the time it is for me to leave, I've gained the trust of Bethany, Bryan and Bryce. I was working hard on their mom whose walls are standing strong, but she never let her apprehension show to her children.

I was waving to say goodbye to all the children, when some boy laughed and yelled out at me. When I asked what was so funny, he informed me I was standing under the mistletoe with Miss Swan, and therefore, we had to kiss.

I looked at Bella giving her a wink before placing my lips on hers. It was precisely that very second I knew I had to win this woman's heart. I pull back to see that her eyes seem to be dancing. I give the kids a weak goodbye, before clearing my throat to give them a good Santa send off.

The rest of my night and the next few days find me with my thoughts on Bella Swan and her children. On my first real day off, I call my mom and ask if Bella and her kids are indeed the family who was joining our family on Christmas Day. When she admits they are, I ask her to come with me to get some presents for them.

During our shopping trip, I ask more questions about Bella, her children and late husband. I'm very hurt to hear how he treated her before his death. When Mom told me about the guilt that Bella feels, I understood, it's something I know personally – all too well.

When I drop Mom off at home, I ask her how she feels about my asking Bella on a date. Right away her eyes dance with joy, and I know this was her plan in the first place. I keep my game face on allowing her to feel she got one over me. There's just something about my mom smiling when one of her plans comes together, and I didn't want to take that away. Besides, one thing about Esme Cullen a person should know is, _no one bets against Momma_.

Christmas morning arrives and I feel giddy because I'm going to see Bella and her children again. When we arrive at her home, I'm pleased that she seems to live in a nice area. Her home looks good enough, but I can see there are a few things that need some updates and repairs.

I jump out of the car when Bethany comes out of the house without her siblings, her mom or mine. I fold the seat forward and help her get settled into the booster seat I helped Dad install this morning. There are two identical car seats for the twins: one on each side of hers. Once her shoulder strap is across and her belt is buckled, I give her a smile.

"Merry Christmas; how are you this morning, Bethany?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replies with impeccable manners. "Merry Christmas," she follows and I give her another grin. "They're looking for Bryan's shoes and Bryce can't get his jacket zipped."

My father and I chuckle and nod just as they all walk out the door. I help to get everyone in, and buckled up. Once we're all set, my father starts to drive. I ask the kids what they had got for Christmas, and listen to their excited voices explain. I then ask Bella, who seemed to only get things that were handmade, but the smile on her face tells me she's just like me and loved those gifts the best.

When we arrive at church, we're a little late and had to split up. I got to sit next to Bella, which I was okay with. I was even happier that Bethany seemed happy to sit with her mother and me. I gave her a big smile when she said she needed a break from her brothers. I even let out a small chuckle when she tells Bella that maybe they shouldn't get any more chocolate.

Bella hums and nods as if in thought, but I see the twinkle in her eyes. I have to bite my cheek when she explains that, if the boys don't get any more chocolate today, then she won't get any either. Bethany quickly changes her mind and the Christmas morning service starts.

When we get to my parents' home, I move off to the kitchen to start on dinner. This year, oddly, my mother wanted to me to cook for her as a gift. She said it would be the best gift I could ever give her. It was just before entering the kitchen when Bella asked my mom what she needed her to do. I had to hold back a chuckle when Mom promptly tells her I'm making dinner today and she'd need to ask me. I mouth a _thank you_ to my mom, and grin loving my mom's sneakiness.

Bella and I fall into a flirty, joking conversation as we set about making the food. The whole time my brain's trying to come up with a way to kiss her again. When she stands under the mistletoe, I leap at the chance. Again, we share what is a soft but quickly heated kiss. When I pull back, all Bella can do is stare until recognition flashes in her eyes.

"You were Santa," she gasps lightly.

I tilt my head and agree finding it odd that she didn't know this. When she bolts out of the kitchen, I feel my heart drop with worry that I've done something wrong. I follow to find her with my mom. Bella gives me a smile as she says she needs to talk to my mom, and my eyes move to my mom who winks at me.

They're only gone a few minutes when I move to find them again. When I do, they're hitting each other with pillows, but the smiles on their faces tells me this is playful not serious.

We spend some time singing and dancing around the piano. Between my father and me, we play as everyone selects a song to sing. I even got to kiss Bella again; you have to love my mom and her abundance of hanging mistletoe.

We all sit having dinner and there's something that feels so familiar about this. I just know instantly this is the life and the family I was meant to have.

"Bella, can I have a word?" I ask sheepishly.

She looks at me and then to my parents and the kids who are all walking off to the sitting room.

"Sure?"

"Sit, please," I implore pulling her to one of the seats.

"I sort of bought your kids some gifts for Christmas," I say biting my lip.

"Tis' the season," Bella laughs shaking her head.

"Okay, but I want you to hear what I got; so here it goes. I got Bethany an American Girl – Bitty Baby deluxe set along with a set of doll furniture. A train set for Bryan and Lego Farm set for Bryce. I also got each of the boys a Leap Frog Ultra Tablet. These are the things they said they wanted when I was dressed as Santa."

I feel guiltier when Bella starts to have tears running down her face.

"I'm really sorry if I over stepped my boundaries. I mean ... I could take them—"

Bella shakes her head and covers my mouth stopping my words.

"Your family is really something special, and I knew that the kids would be spoiled rotten by your parents already. I try to save up just—"

I stroke her cheek as she stops talking and takes a deep breath.

"I'm happy the children are getting what they wanted most. It doesn't matter where it came from, so thank you."

"Bella, honey, I wanted to do this. I just wanted to tell you before they opened the stuff."

Bella leans forward and hugs me and I hug her back kissing the side of her head.

"Come on, honey, they've been waiting long enough."

We join the others and I sit back watching each of the kids open their gifts. I have to remind Bella to open hers, and her face takes on a look of pure surprise at her gifts, before she thanks me.

As my mom and dad sit with the kids, I sit with Bella showing her what all I have set up on her kindle.

"You really didn't need to get me something, you know. What you got the kids was a great enough gift in-and-of-itself for me."

"Hush woman, let me spoil you a little, too. Besides, next year it will be different."

Bella just looks at me.

"My father taught me long ago, that you spoil the ones you love all year round. Getting really big Christmas gifts are for those of us who missed our targets throughout the year. So, I have a year to spoil you and the kids, before next Christmas. That means next year – ah, never mind, I'll still spoil you all." I wink at her as she chuckles.

"Did you reach your intended target? Or do you have a spreadsheet or something?"

"Or something," I chuckle, nodding as I pull her closer to me.

The rest of the night seems to go quickly. When it's time to leave, I offer to drive Bella and the children home on my way. I load up all of the gifts we got the kids and Dad helps me move the car seats to my car. After saying goodbye to my parents we head out for Bella's home.

"Edward, would you like to come in and see what else we got?" Bella asks sounding shy.

"Would that be okay with you three?" I ask the kids who smile as they bob their heads. "Okay, after you show me, I will bring in all this stuff and we can get it all put away, too."

I park the car and walk in with them.

"I haven't had time to clean up," Bella chuckles nervously.

I see a little wrapping paper still on the floor and there are small clutters of things from the rush this morning.

"It's fine; it's Christmas after all. Besides, you're a busy mom of three children," I mumble in her ear as I stroke her back trying to calm her. "Do you care if I help?"

She shakes her head at me, with a look of awe.

The house is not messy, but I can see the trash bag from the mess this morning needs to be picked up. I'm sure this is because of the last minute ditch effort to search for the lost shoes. I can see there are presents that need to be put away yet and a few odds and ends to straighten.

"Okay, boys, let's clean up the wrapping paper: Bethany, you help your mom put away the new clothes and books."

Bella just looks at me with a small smile, and I give her the same look my dad gets when he's not kidding. She smiles at me, and I know she's not upset by my taking charge of getting the kids to help.

The boys and I take about ten minutes, to pick up all of the wrapping paper and get the trash resorted. I take a coffee cup to the kitchen and it's spotless, so I know her house is normally tidy. After the boys and I are done, we get their jackets on. They help me bring in the things from the car and we deliver everything to the proper room. Between the five of us it only takes a short while to get the place cleared up and things put away.

Bella invites me to watch a show with them, and we end up watching _Planes: Fire and Rescue. _The boys really like animation films about machines and it was a gift they received today. Once the movie is over Bella puts the kids to bed. When she reenters the living room with some hot chocolate, I give her a smile.

"Did you have a good day?"

"I did, thank you. Your parents are great." Bella smiles and shakes her head. "Your mom, she ... well, she's sort of become my best friend and adopted mom all rolled into one."

I watch as she blushes and I chuckle gently.

"Sorry, but I'm planning on keeping her, you know. I'll even steal her away if I have to."

"That's okay because I'm planning on stealing her best friend and making her mine," I say moving her loose hair behind her ear.

"What if she doesn't want to be your best friend, or stolen away?"

I chuckle softly. "You do, and you will," I assure her.

"You're so sure of yourself," Bella sasses.

I grin a little. "That I am. So tell me, best friend, all about yourself. I think we should get to know each other now that the munchkins are in bed and 'rents are not here to interrupt us."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I respond and even to me, my voice sounds raspy.

Bella and I go through the easy questions such as favorite color, movie, book and even weekday. After a while we move on to the harder, more personal questions.

"Where did you meet James?"

Bella sighs a little. "I was out with some friends from college for my twentieth birthday. James was a charming, good looking, smart, athletic guy, and of every girl there, he asked me to dance."

Bella blushes as she shakes her head.

"I had a few boy friends in high school, but nothing big. James was the first guy to take an interest in me at college."

"Really?" I ask in shock. I mean, Bella is a very beautiful woman, and I find it hard to believe no guy would've tried to win her over.

"Yeah, I was shy and where I'm not ugly, my friends were what all the guys thought was _HOT_."

I tilt my head and Bella jumps up heading to the bookcase. She comes back holding a photo album.

"This was me," she smiles pointing at her picture.

I chuckle a little, seeing Bella looks almost the same as she does now, but it's clear in the photo she was really shy.

"This was my friend Rose," she points to a tall blonde who looks like a model. "This is my other friend Alice."

I smile looking at Alice. "Alice is my cousin," I say right away.

"I know," Bella says with a smile and I look at her. "I met your mom through her."

I nod and then frown a little. "Shoot," I say rubbing my face

"What?"

"About nine years ago, Alice asked me to come and meet her best friend – it was her birthday. I had just started my job, and I didn't want to ask for time off to go to some college party. I'm more than sure it was you I was supposed to meet that night." I shake my head thinking back on how stupid I was to have not gone.

"Edward, it's fine."

I turn and look at her.

"I would've asked you to dance. I would've stayed by your side the whole night," I say stroking her cheek.

"But then I wouldn't have had Bethany, Bryce and Bryan. As much as James hurt me those last years, I love my kids and deep down, I know that my loss and pain were worth it."

I nod at her, because her words are true. I let out a sigh and decide to push for more information. "So, he danced with you that night and got you a drink, what happened next?"

"We started dating; it was good at first, but I—" Bella stops and blushes.

I tilt my head at her, silently asking her to finish. "I wanted to wait until we were married. James had sex before and didn't really understand why. I get it, I do, and it was my religion – my beliefs. He even explained it's different for a woman than a man. Women can wait for their wedding day where men are seen as odd if they do. Besides, James was twenty-four so—"

"I was twenty-eight," I interrupt quickly and she looks at me.

"I waited until I was married. I wanted to give that part of myself to the woman I was to spend my life with. I wanted the same from her, and thought that was only fair to give the same in return."

Bella nods at me in agreement, and I know she felt the same way deep inside.

"Carry on," I coach and Bella nods clearing her throat.

"He asked me to marry him on my twenty-first birthday. It took just over a year to get everything planned and set up. It came as no surprise that I became pregnant with Bethany so soon. It was just after she was born that things changed. His mom Mary was critical about my parenting. She hated that I was working, saying a woman should be in the family home. However, there was no choice, with James spending more than what he had coming in, I had to work. When Bethany was a year old, James was drinking most every night. I really thought it was just a beer, at dinner, but now looking back I know it was much more. Things got harder when he lost his job. Mary was often making comments that always made us argue. I just wanted him to take my side, tell his mom that he lost his job and stop lying. She never knew he got fired—"

Bella stops talking and I move closer to her.

"I found out I was pregnant," Bella chuckles. "We had sex once in a six month period, and that was enough to knock me up. I was working so much and trying to spend time with Bethany. Between all the work and house upkeep, I just didn't have time for James. I know that made me a bad wife."

I shake my head at her. "No—just no, Bella, you were clearly doing more than your share." I kiss her head and close my eyes. I wish James was still alive, so I could show him what a husband and father is meant to do.

"Bethany was becoming more and more upset about me working so much. Mary was always so angry, and James was just in a bad mood all the time. I was becoming afraid of him, of what he would do, but I still kept working the two jobs, so we could survive. When I was told about the car accident, my mind went straight to Bethany that I never even asked about James. When I found out that not only did I lose James, but my parents; the guilt of not being there—worried him about him—set in. To top it all off, Mary started to say she believed I cheated on James. She was telling anyone who'd listen that the babies I was carrying were not his. There was so much going on and I went into premature labor.

"Your father was not only my doctor, but my birthing partner. He really is the reason my boys are alive today."

I pull her closer to me and kiss her head. "I wish I had been here for you."

Bella lays her head on my shoulder. "I had Esme and Carlisle."

I kiss her head again and just hold her close.

"I met Victoria when her car broke down. I pulled over to help her."

I feel a blush come across my face, remembering how starstruck I was by her.

"I had seen her in different guys' magazines, so when she asked me out, I said _yes_ right away. Our romance was hot and heavy. Now looking back on it, I think I was more in love with the idea of been married and settling to have a family than actually in love with Victoria. When I learned she aborted our babies, because she wanted to stay thin, it killed me inside. Like you with James, I didn't know she had problems; hers was with drugs not booze. I swear I tried to help her, to repair the broken trust and hurt. She promised that if she became pregnant again, she would have it, but she didn't. It hurt so much and I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. I filed for dissolution with the church, and legally in court for a divorce. She passed away before anything was finalized, but according to the church, my marriage to her never existed.

"It still bothers me that when I was told of her death, I didn't feel anything. I mean, there was this emptiness inside of me, but it was the loss of my children I felt the most. When I had to identify her remains the guilt hit me. I often felt like it was my fault, that maybe I didn't love her enough or the right way. I still can't understand why she never asked someone she claimed she loved to help her get off drugs. I will never understand why I wasn't enough or good enough to have a family with."

I feel Bella run her hand though my hair and I let out a sigh.

"Moving on to a happier subject—do you like being a teacher?"

Bella kisses my shoulder and I feel her smile. "I love it. Working with kids is something I always wanted to do."

Bella and I take turns talking about our jobs, which make us laugh and smile.

I watch her wipe her tears of laughs as she chuckles, telling me stories from her class.

I want to kiss her on the lips. It's like I'm drawn to her. I can't fight the pull anymore, and I move forward kissing her lightly.

"I thought you needed mistletoe to kiss me?"

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "Bella, I plan on kissing you a lot more. I can't go around with mistletoe all year, but I will if you want me to."

I smile as Bella moves to me touching her lips back to mine. My hands run up and down her back as she threads her fingers through my hair. I move to lay her flat, and everything goes quiet and dark.

"That was some kiss – it blew my fuses," Bella says and I chuckle shaking my head.

"You check on the kids, and I'll see if I can fix it. Is the power box in the basement?"

"Utility room off the kitchen; there's a flashlight in the drawer right here," she tells me leading me into the dark kitchen.

She takes one flashlight and heads off to the kids' room, after showing me the breaker box. I can see that nothing is tripped, so I move to the front door and look out. I make my way back into the house to see Bella lighting some candles.

"It looks as if the whole street is out," I sigh griping my hair. "Do you have anything that needs power running right now?"

Bella shakes her head as she puts a few candles in safe places. We move back to the living room.

I feel a chill run down me as Bella shivers. "Is it me or did it just get really cold?"

I open my arms. "Come over here, honey, I'll keep you warm," I say and Bella smiles.

"Hold that thought," she says jumping up and walking out the room.

She comes back a few minutes later with a couple of quilts and some pillows. She sets them down and snuggles into my side as she places one of the quilts over us.

Bella and I sit kissing and chatting. When she tells me my parents are keeping the kids on New Year's Eve, I jump at the chance and ask her to spend it with me. She agrees which leads us to another round of soft kisses. As the sky outside begins to lighten, we continue to talk.

We both jump a little when we hear three sleepy voices making their way to us.

"Mom, there's something wrong with the lights."

"The power is out," Bella replies.

"It's been a long time since I did an all-nighter," I say and Bella nods.

"Would you like to join us today?" Bella asks as her kids walk in rubbing their eyes.

"I would," I say with complete certainty, knowing I'd rather be with her and the children than anywhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The second chapter is written and sent off to the beta, so the next chapter will post soon. there won't be many chapters, but we wanted to give the original one shot a full story feel, which needed to be done outside of Esme's POV. We really hope that you all enjoy this, and stay tuned there are a LOT of things to come from WeeKittyAndTAT this year. There are currently five things in the works that will be posting live soon. See you soon with more, and if you have anything you'd like to see us touch base on with this story, let us know right away, so we can take care of it. (((HUGS))) thanks for reading and reviewing, have a great day!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you for the great response to this. There will be another chapter in each Bella and Edward POV and the final wrap up epilogue will be back in Momma Esme's POV. We are doing our best to post this fully by the end of the month, so no set schedule, just as fast as we can. See Ya Soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – NOBAM <strong>

**BPOV**

I clear my throat moving away from Edward. He seems to have sparked a desire inside of me which I've never felt before. Good heavens can that man kiss.

"Sorry, kids, the power's still out, so we're going to have a cold breakfast," I tell them.

"Can we still have hot chocolate?" Bryce asks and I shake my head at him.

"No, sorry, I need the stove for that," I say sadly as Edward kisses the side of my head.

"How about we all have breakfast, and play some games. I'll head to my home and get my camping stove and bring it here to warm up some water?"

I look at Edward and roll my eyes over how stupid I am.

"We've got a camping stove here, it's in the garage," I mutter feeling my face heat up.

"You guys like to go camping?" Edward asks smiling.

"Yes, normally we're just out in the backyard, but we build a fire and do all camping things," Bethany says happily. She suddenly makes a yuck face, though and whispers, "except for going potty, we still come in for that."

"We go outside," my boys say proudly, and I bite my lip not knowing whether to be embarrassed or outright laugh.

"High five for the boys," Edward says as he holds his hands up to high five them both. "And I should say it's easier for us guys."

I hum in agreement with them.

"Sweetheart, get cracking on breakfast and I'll get the camping stove set up." Edward smirks at me and gives me a wink before he walks out.

I watch him feeling like a love sick teen. I let out a breath turning to face my kids.

"Did he spend the night?" Bethany asks meekly.

I kneel down next to her and push her hair out of her face.

"He did; we were talking, and sort of lost track of time. Are you okay with him being here?" I ask as my heart beats faster.

I know, as much as I like and really want to kiss and get to know Edward more, my kids will always come first. If they're not okay with this then I will stop it before it really starts.

"We like him," the boys say chuckling and I smile looking at Bethany.

"I him like him, too," she admits.

I look at her face knowing there's a _but_ coming.

"But ... you won't leave us with him when you go to work, will you?"

I swallow trying to hold back my tears as I shake my head. It may've been over three years ago since the accident happened, but Bethany still has nightmares about it. It kills me how unsure she is about being in a car with a man behind the wheel. It has taken Carlisle a long time for her to trust him. I think when we left the Cullen's last night, she was only okay because of how busy things were.

"I won't, I swear, I won't! I'm sorry," I say kissing her head feeling the guilt of what she went through.

"I found it," Edward cheers out.

I may have just met him, but I know there's some pain in his voice.

"I'll get this on for you, and then get out of your way," he says.

I look at Edward closing my eyes knowing he must've overheard Bethany's and my talk.

"Can't you stay and build a snowman with us?" Bethany asks?

I look down shocked at Bethany.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman_?" Bryce and Bryan sing out.

"_Come on, let's go and play,_" Bethany joins in as I bite my lip looking at Edward who's just looking at them.

"_I never see you anymore, come out the door,_" I sing along with a grin as I look at Edward.

"_It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman_?" the three kids and I hug as we sing loudly.

Edward opens and closes his mouth and tilts his head to the side. "I have never been asked like that before, if you are all sure?" he asks looking mostly at Bethany.

She gives him a nod and a smile.

"Then, yes, I would like to join you in building a snowman."

I move to Edward and wrap my arms around him. As I hug him, I place a light kiss on his chest. His arms wrap around me and I feel his lips on top of my head.

We break apart and I get on with putting together breakfast as Edward boils water on the camp stove to make hot chocolate. After we are all done, I get changed as Edward helps get the boys dressed for building a snowman.

For the last twenty minutes Edward and I have been chasing the kids around the yard. I feel Edward wrap his arms around me, and I scream happily as he kisses my neck before placing me back on the ground and runs around after the kids again. I chuckle chasing him, but slide and fall down. Edward laughs as he dusts the snow from my face. As he stares into my eyes, his Adam's apple wobbles and he kisses me before pulling me back onto my feet.

When I can't feel my toes anymore, I look over at Edward and he nods at me. "I think it's time for some more hot chocolate and lunch," I say and the kids all give me a sigh but follow me toward the door.

I flick the switch and groan seeing the power's still not fixed.

"I'll go to my parents and get their spare generator," Edward says.

I nod at him as I kiss him lightly.

"I'll not be too long," he says before kissing me again on the head.

"Good, I'll save you some food," I say following him toward the door.

He turns to me before opening the door, and pulls me into his arms. "This just feels so natural."

"It does," I agree.

"Hmm," he hums before kissing me again. "I could do this all day," he mutters as he leans his forehead to mine. "And I'm not just talking about the kissing. I mean the spending time with all four of you."

Edward's eyes flicker to the kids who are happily putting their jackets and boots away.

"I'll be back," he says.

I nod kissing him, but pout as he opens the door.

"Sweetheart, I think my parents stopped by," Edward says with a chuckle.

I move toward him and he points down, and I shake my head smiling seeing a generator and the heat-pack bags that I'm sure are filled with food.

"This was what she was planning," I snort out as I wave my hand between Edward and me.

"Yeah, and I can't tell how happy I am about that. However, I do know that if I met you without her, I still would've asked you out."

I grin at him. "And, I would've said _yes_."

I feel his warm breath on my neck as he lets out a chuckle.

"Use this stuff for lunch, and I'll get the generator hooked up."

I bite my lip and nod at him.

I get the food out of the heat packs and begin to make sandwiches. When the lights come on, the kids cheer, and I switch on the stove to heat up the soup and water for more hot chocolate.

As I wait for the food to heat, I text Esme giving her my thanks.

_**~NOBAM~**_

The day seems to go by with all of us working together like a family. Now I'm standing at the door watching Edward read Bethany a story. He already read one to the boys an hour ago at their regular bedtime.

"That's not the end, Edward!" Bethany proclaims as she chuckles.

"But, it's what's written here," Edward says as he points to the page.

Bethany just shakes her head. "No, the prince has to kiss her. Then they have to get married and live happy ever after."

I cover my mouth as Bethany rolls her eyes at him, like he should know all of this.

"Did you just roll your pretty little peepers at me?" Edward asks sitting up straight and Bethany just looks at him and nods.

"Well, now you have done it, little princess, you've brought out the tickle monster." At that he starts to tickle her and she laughs.

"Goodnight, little princess," Edward says, stopping to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, tickle monster," Bethany chatters sassy.

I feel my heart pounding harder, just from seeing the clear and happy glow on Bethany's face. I know she's never had this – James never did this with her. James never did anything with her. Near the end, it always felt like he saw her as more of a nuisance than his daughter.

I walk down the hall using the wall for support.

"Bella," Edward whispers and moves to me quickly.

I just look at him shaking my head. He helps me to the couch and sits me down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" the pain in his voice seems to hit me harder and I sob quietly into my hands.

Edward moves, picking me up, sitting me on his lap. He holds me close to him. I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest. The beat of his heart and his scent seem to help calm me. After a short time, I feel like I'm able to talk.

"It's nice but sad, you know ... Bethany ... well, James never did anything like that with her. She, unlike the boys, had a dad, yet he did nothing with her. He neglected her and I ... I never stopped him."

Edward shakes his head at me. "No, you don't get to shoulder the blame for him. You were trying to help your family; you're a great mom – Bella, don't doubt that. Don't let _him_ take that from you." Apart from when Edward said the word him—which was spit out—his voice and tone made me melt with how sure and heartfelt it sounded.

I drop my head back to his chest and close my eyes.

"How about you go and take a nice long, warm bath and I'll go home?"

I grab a hold of Edward's shirt, I know this is fast, but I really don't want him to go home.

I feel Edward kiss my head. "I'm just going to get a change of clothes, and some sleepwear, I'll be right back. I'm off work tomorrow, so I'll stay here and make sure the generator stays working; if you don't mind me being here?"

I look up at him and he kisses me softly.

"You'll be back?"

He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, as long as that's okay with you, sweetheart?"

I let out a breath and nod. "Yes, of course, thank you," I declare as I hug him close to me.

"Go take a bath and I'll be back by the time you are done."

_**~NOBAM~**_

The power was out through the twenty-seventh. On the twenty-eighth Edward had to go into work. We had been kissing softly outside as we said goodbye. When the kiss heated up, we pulled apart, and all the street lights came on. I couldn't help but joke that he had powerful kisses. First they blow all the fuses, and now they light up street. He chuckled and waved at me when he finally pulled away.

I haven't seen him since then because he's been working overtime. He had to help clear the backlog the power outage caused the area. He has texted and called us, though. He's talked with the kids and me at least once a day since he went into work. The kids seemed so happy each time he called, because he also wanted to talk to them. I can see just how close they've really grown to him. Today is New Year's Eve. I know we'll be spending the evening together. The kids are already at Esme and Carlisle's home, and I'm dressed and waiting for Edward to arrive.

I hear a knock on my door and I take a deep breath as I open it.

"Hi," Edward says as his eyes scan me. "You look amazing, sweetheart," Edward sighs out as he steps forward. "I got you these," he hands me flowers.

As I take them, he cups my cheek with his hand before kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck being careful with the flowers as my other fingers thread through his hair. He pulls back, but I can still taste him on my lips, and I shock myself by wanting more.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Let me put these in a vase," I say moving quickly to the kitchen.

When I'm done, I walk straight into Edward's arms and we lock up before going to the car.

The drive to the restaurant is quick, but I'm sure it's mainly because Edward and I talk the entire time. The restaurant is lovely, and quite romantic. We have small table, which is mostly secluded by décor to give off privacy. We sit close, opting to not be too far apart.

After ordering and enjoying our dinner, we continue to talk. There are other people dancing, and I feel the need to be close to him and held in his arms.

"Dance with me?" I ask biting my lip.

Edward holds out his hand and helps me stand.  
>"Anything you wish, sweetheart."<p>

He leads us to the dance floor, and when we get there, he pulls me close. He hums to me and makes me feel cherished as we slowly dance around the floor.

"Since we're done with dinner, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

I bob my head and Edward helps me into my coat after settling our bill.

"I heard from Alice earlier today," I say and Edward hums. "She's looking forward to having Jasper Junior," I chuckle shaking my head. "She just about took my head off—through the phone lines—when I reminded her that she still has six weeks left."

"Mom said Alice wasn't having fun with this pregnancy. Did she tell you that they might be moving back?"

I look at Edward and nod. "Yes, she sounds as if she really wants to. She was pissed when I said I had a date with you tonight."

Edward stops and looks at me.

"She was only upset that Esme pulled off our meeting, when she failed on six occasions – well, according to her it was that many."

Edward rolls his eyes and we start to walk again.

"She should know that _no one bets against Momma_."

I chuckle but nod in complete agreement. "Your mom does have a sense about whether things will go well or not," I snort. "You know before James died, she was warning me all the time about getting in the car with him. She had even started to say I shouldn't leave the vehicle at home with him. The day of the accident, it wouldn't start for me. I had no choice but to take the bus to work."

I feel Edward kissing my head. I shake off the glum feeling and lean closer to him.

"Would you like to have dinner with the kids and me tomorrow?" I ask, not wanting to be away from him.

"I would love to have dinner with you all. I have missed you and the three of them like crazy."

I stop pulling him around to look right in my eyes so he knows what I'm about to say is true. "They, all three of them, have been missing you, too. Bethany even mentioned missing the tickle monster. And, I ... I really missed you."

Edward doesn't say anything he just moves closer to me kissing me softly. Like all the other kisses we've shared this kiss starts off soft and then moves into a more passionate exchange.

I jump when the fireworks explode above us. I look up at Edward who looks stunned, too. I grab his arm, looking at his watch. I see it's only coming up to ten o'clock.

"They're early," I say chuckling.

"Wow, yeah, I know I have no time awareness when I'm with you, but I thought I had you walking out here for hours," Edward chuckles out while looking sheepish.

I go to speak but Edward cuts me off. "I love you, Bella."

I look at him wide-eyed.

"I mean, I'm in love with you. Bella, I know this is fast but ... I've never felt anything like this before. It's like ..." Edward trails off like he's trying to find the right words.

"It's like millions of butterflies and lightning bolts inside of you. You seem to be able to calm me and make me nervous at the same time. You leave me empty when we're apart, and make me whole when you're near. I've never felt the way I do when you hold me – your touch is unlike anything I've ever experienced."

Edward nods smiling. "That sums it up better than I tried, but you have to know the way you make my whole being react. It's only thirty degrees right now, but with you I feel warm, giddy, and happy and most of all complete. Time doesn't exist, it can go slow – almost stopping, or speed up. When I'm with you, it's as if we have our own rotational existence."

"I love you, too," I sob out in happiness, unlike anything I've ever felt.

Edward kisses me, pulls back and gives me a big smile.

"How about we go home, and cuddle with some wine or hot chocolate?" I ask him.

"What is it with you and the kids having hot chocolate all the time?" Edward asks lightly.

"We all love it," I say smugly.

"Me, too," Edward growls putting his arm around me and kissing my neck.

The night passes with us cuddling, dancing, chatting and laughing in my living room. At midnight we share a long, sweet kiss, before heading to my room to turn in.

Edward and I lie cuddling and talking into the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

_**~NOBAM~**_

The months have flown by fast this year. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend over brunch New Year's Day. I agreed right away, moving into his lap and kissing him. Later that day we told Bethany, Bryce and Bryan, about us being a couple. They took the news well, and seemed to be happy to have Edward joining us often.

The next people we told were Esme and Carlisle. Esme was hilarious because she jumped up and started doing this happy dance. It was really funny, that Carlisle repeated the same words Edward had said about betting against Esme.

Slowly the people around town and at church found out. Everyone seems very pleased and happy for us. Father Weber even pulled Edward and I aside, and spoke to us about doing the FOCCUS testing.

Though Edward has not proposed, it was something we mutually agreed would be good to do. Not only does it cover the basics of marriage readiness, it will help with combining our households, should that be the step we take. When we discussed it, we thought it was best as the local classes with Father Weber take longer than online courses.

The only person we haven't told about our coming together as a couple—and I'm not looking forward to doing it—is Mary. I'm going to bite the bullet and do it today. Edward has offered to go with me, but I decided this was something I needed to do alone. It seemed to upset him, and I knew Esme must have told him all about Mary. After talking it through, we asked Esme to watch the kids and he will drive me there and home. He will drop me off, and then come back and get me when I text.

It feels so good to talk things through with someone and have your input matter, and the classes with Father Weber have given us extra tools to use. Edward always listens and helps me out, and for that I'm grateful. I've learned just how many things were wrong with my marriage to James; way more than I first thought.

Edward has dinner with us six nights a week. Three of those six nights, he will help put the kids to bed and read them a story. Every night he helps with the cooking and cleaning. He only spends two nights a week at our house. We always share a bed when he stays, but we have yet to have sex.

Sex is something else we agree on. We both admit to our mutual desire for the other, but will not give into temptations. For both of us, sex is something that should be done in marriage; it's what's right for us. Where I do see myself marrying him, we aren't married yet. We do act as a family, and everyone sees us as a family in town. I'm proud to say that waiting will make our marriage—when it happens—all that more special. We are using the classes and our time to know each other completely without sex being a part of it.

"We're here, sweetheart."

I swallow and look out the window at Mary's house. I close my eyes taking a deep breath.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?" Edward asks in a pained voice, and I know it's because he's worried for me.

"I'll be fine," I mutter out knowing my words don't hold much truth.

"We're doing nothing wrong by being together. You are doing nothing wrong, and you don't have to allow her to make you feel dirty, guilty or immoral. I love you," Edward declares.

"I know and I love you, too."

I kiss him quickly and get out of the car. I walk to the door as he drives off, and I know he'll stay close by. I shut my eyes and knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you supose that nasty old witch Mary will say to Bella? Next up is Edward's POV. Be sure to let us know if there is something special you want us to touch base on within the story, because we will do it if it fits into the story line. Thanks for reading and reviewing, see ya soon with more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 and the Epilogue (which is in Esme's POV) are with the beta and will post VERY VERY soon, like hopefully tomorrow!**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

*****If there is really an aircraft somewhere with the call letters, November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo, it was done by a complete fluke and no infringements of your call sign was intended.*****

* * *

><p><strong>NOBAM Chapter 3<strong>

**EPOV**

I look in my review mirror as I drive away. I hate that Bella is seeing that woman alone. Mary Hunter, according to my mother, is not that nice of a woman. She believes in the lifestyle from the fifties. Men should be the bread earners, and the wife should be quiet and subservient. In her world all women should be seen and not heard, much like children. As long as the wife is the one who keeps the house clean, cooks the meals and caters to the husband, while looking sweet and wholesome as apple pie, it's all good. I understand this is how she was raised and what she was brought up to be, but times have changed – moved on.

Mary was constantly in James and Bella's marriage, often causing more problems between them. This is not what makes me worry so much, what worries me is the fact that a month after Bella had lost her parents and James, Mary dragged her into court contesting James' Will. She even claimed that the boys didn't belong to James. A DNA test soon proved the twins were in fact James', but that didn't stop Mary's constant dig and harsh treatment of Bella. My mom said there have been a number of times Mary had caused Bella to cry. Mary never watches the kids for her, and seems to not really care at all about the children or Bella.

I frown when my cell dings. I only left Bella five minutes ago.

"Hey," I say softly, closing my eyes as I hear her sobs.

"I'm done, can you come back, please."

"I'm already on my way, honey," I say.

I look for traffic and quickly turn around in the street and rush back, while listening to Bella cry. I pull up beside Bella; end the call and jump out helping her in. After she's in the car, I help her with the seatbelt and stroke the wetness from her cheeks.

"What happened?" I ask looking at her then to the door of the house.

"Can we just go?" Bella begs.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY! YOU, BOY, SHOULD KNOW THAT SHE IS A GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!"

I stand up glaring at the old bag, who seems to draw back a little.

"I'll see you in court! Bethany is as good as mine!" Mary screams out, before backing inside her home and slamming her door.

I move back around to my side and get in the car.

"Love, please calm down, she's bat-shit crazy if she thinks she could get Bethany from you. Someone should tell her, here in good old Washington state, they do not recognize grandparent rights."

I look around before I drive away.

"Come on, honey, talk to me," I plead after ten minutes have gone by.

"She knew; she said someone saw us and told her all about us. She then said her usual stuff, you know, I'm a bad mom, I'm not doing what's best for my family. She knows about the debt that I have."

I sigh out. "Honey, that was James' debt, not yours, and you're almost clear from it." I try to reassure her while keeping my temper under control.

Bella just shrugs a little, and I interlock our fingers and pull her hand to my mouth. I kiss the back of her hand and smile at her when she looks my way.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she says with a weak sob.

All I want to do is hold her in my arms, but I know she would rather be home as soon as possible. The drive home seems to be long and daunting for both of us.

"Edward, we're supposed to be picking up the kids," Bella says as I pull into her driveway.

"Let my mom watch them overnight, so I can take care of you."

Bella shakes her head a little.

"Baby, you need some time, too, and taking some time doesn't make you bad. You're great Mom."

Bella nods but falls into my arms sobbing against my chest.

"Nothing I ever do is good enough – why can't she just let us be happy?"

I kiss the top of Bella's head. "I don't know, love. She's alone – maybe she thinks you'll move on and forget about her?" I say putting the idea out there. It's not like I believe that's the evil woman's reasoning, but I hate that this is hurting Bella.

The night goes by with me trying hard to cheer Bella up. Things were improving, until Mary started calling and leaving abusive messages. In the end I picked up the phone and told her straight, if she called again, I would call the police and have her charged with harassment.

The next day Bella was up early, even with the knowledge that Mary couldn't take the kids—or more so, Bethany, the only one she asked or talked about—Bella wanted a lawyer. I called my old friend Emmett, who recently relocated close to our home town. Even more strangely, he's married to Bella's college friend, Rose. Emmett agreed to come over and meet with us here at Bella's house.

"Bella, Edward's right, she can't touch the kids, but due to her threats, I've called the authorities and social services, and informed them she may make allegations regarding your ability to look after the children."

Bella just nods at him.

"I want you to keep records and recordings, if you can, of any and all contact she makes. If her threats and behavior does not change, it may become necessary to take her to court."

Bella sighs a little, and I know she doesn't want this. As much as Mary has hurt Bella with her words and behavior, Bella knows she's alone and the children are Mary's only family. Bella has such a good heart; I just wish Mary could see it.

"Now, moving on from all of that," Emmett says excitingly. "Rosie is going to love that you two are together. She missed you and Alice so much, while we were living in Portland," Emmett says as Bella nods. "Are you guys up for coming to our place for dinner?"

Bella looks at me and I smile letting her know it's up to her.

"I've got to get the kids; they've been with his mom all day yesterday and so far today."

"I meant bring them, too, Bella. Rosie and I got two kiddos ourselves, it will be good for them to meet some new friends. They'll be starting school here in the fall."

Bella looks at me again and I nod at her.

"Okay, what time, Emmett?" Bella asks.

"How about half past five?"

I nod again standing up.

"We'll see you then," I say shaking my old friend's hand.

Once he leaves the house, Bella lets out a big breath. I know she's finally starting to relax, knowing for sure that Mary doesn't stand a chance at getting the children from her.

"I can't believe we didn't run into each other at their wedding," I say out loud and Bella shrugs.

"I was pregnant with Bethany, and very large. I was hard to miss."

I chuckle kissing the top of her head.

"I'll need to look over the old photos; I may have some of you."

"Just look for me at the table with the food."

I chuckle and rub her back.

"You were the scary food lady that took all the ham and cheese sandwiches with the dill dip?"

Bella's face darkens in color and I know I'm right.

"Shit, I can't believe how many times we almost met."

"I know, looks like fate's been working on us."

I kiss the top of her head again. "Even fate can't top Momma," I chuckle.

"I'll never bet against her," Bella replies with a smile.

"Come on, let's get the kids," I say and Bella nods.

When we get to my parents, Bella and I discreetly inform them of what Mary said and claimed. The anger on my mom's face was clear, but I know her well enough to know she'll hold back for the time being.

We get the kids home, washed, changed and dressed, arriving at Emmett and Rose's house at twenty to six.

"Bella," Rose says hugging her close at the door.

"Hi, Rose," Bella says and we walk inside the house. Emmett's standing close by with a boy and girl.

"Rose, Emmett, this is my daughter Bethany: she's six and my boys Bryce and Bryan are three," Bella says as she points at them.

"Hello, guys, this is my son Garrett, he's five and Kate just turned three," Rose says mainly speaking to the kids.

"Want to play in our toy room?" Garrett asks, and the kids look at me and Bella.

When we agree that it's okay for them to play, they all run off.

"Why don't you help me in the kitchen, Bella?" Rose says clearly wanting to dig up some information from her.

I lean over, kissing Bella softly and giving her a wink before she walks off.

"So, you and baby Bella, huh?" Emmett says in a cheeky voice. "She's still smoking hot," he carries on and I glare at him.

"She's my girlfriend and you are married."

"I can still look," he deadpans and I shake my head at him.

"No, you can't, and again, she's mine."

Emmett just chuckles and clasps me on the back in his normal joking manner.

"So how?" he asks waving his hand.

"Believe it or not, my mom set us up."

"Momma E and her master plans. You've got to love that woman," Emmett says with a chuckle. I know full well it was her pushing him to become a lawyer, and he's now in that profession.

"I do and so does Bella. Mom and Bella have this cute friendship—they're like best friends," I chuckle. Sometimes, it feels strange to me that my girlfriend and my mom are so close.

"God, you're a lucky dog. I wish my mom and Rose were friends. I love them both, but those two can only be in a room with each other for an hour tops. After that, they start bitching and nitpicking each other to death."

I chuckle shaking my head, but Emmett has filled me in on some of his mom and Rose's arguments. Emmett is smart and always takes Rose's side, but makes a note of telling her when she's wrong. Emmett does the same with his mom, if she's wrong. The good thing about Emmett is he will always say what he thinks is right and not allow injustice. I think this is why my mom told him he should be a lawyer.

Rose and Bella call the kids and us in for dinner. We all sit around the large dining room table chatting about work, school and their move. It turns out Kate and Garrett will be attending the school where Bella teaches.

"Edward, you should join the adult basketball team," Emmett says when we are sitting having coffee in the living room.

"Basketball team?" Bella pipes up.

I look at her and see she's got a sexy grin on her face.

"Oh, that's right, you have a thing for basketball," Rose chuckles and I smirk at Bella.

"Really ... basketball, huh?"

"My dad played," she shrugs and then closes her eyes as she blushes. "Forget I said that; yes, I like basketball."

I kiss my way to her ear. "If I play, will you come and watch me?"

Bella moans a little and nods at me. "Of course, I'll come and watch you. I'll even cheer you on."

I kiss her lips smiling.

"Shit, Alice was right, they do make a cute couple," Rose blurts out.

At the end of the night, we wave bye to them and head for home. I put the boys to bed so that Bethany and Bella can get some much needed one-on-one time.

_**~NOBAM~**_

The weeks of summer have flown by, and thankfully, we haven't heard anything from Mary. It was hard for Bella not to call her after years of calling her weekly, but it's for the best right now.

Bella was worried that the kids would be upset not talking to Mary, but they didn't even ask about it. Bella did go ahead and sat them down and told them they weren't going to be calling Mary each week anymore. The boys said she didn't talk much to them anyway, and Bethany stayed quiet.

When the boys went to bed, Bella and I asked her again if she was okay with not speaking to Mary. We were both shocked and angry to find the reason Bethany didn't mind not speaking to Mary. Apparently, Mary would always talk bad about her mom and she didn't like it. When Bella asked why she never told her, Bethany only said she didn't want to upset her. She then added she was worried Mary would take her away from her mom and brothers.

Bella and I both made sure to make it clear to Bethany that Mary was wrong, and she wouldn't be taking her anywhere. We also discussed getting Bethany into therapy. During our conversation, it became increasingly clear Bethany has been dealing with a lot from Mary, too.

On the upside of things, Bella and the kids have come to my basketball games and cheered me on, loudly. Rose, Emmett and their kids have become almost a daily fix in our lives. In even better news, Alice, Jasper and their children are moving back here next month.

Today is a special day. I'm taking Bella, Bethany, Bryce and Bryan for a ride in my plane. We're going for an extended weekend away, just the five of us.

"Okay, you all need to wear these headsets," I say helping Bethany as Bella helps the boys.

"If you need to talk, talk into them," I say checking the seatbelts. I move around to the boys checking theirs as Bella gets herself settled.

"You look good, too, honey," I say kissing Bella after checking her belts. I close her door and I make my way around to my side. I go over my entire preflight checklist and start up the plane.

I flip the switch to turn on everyone's headset. "Okay, are we all ready to go?" I ask and they all cheer, "Yes."

"Okay, then we will see if the tower says it's okay to take off."

"W-S-D-O-T-Port Angeles – W-R-F-International, Radio, this is November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo, come in."

"Roger, November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo, go ahead."

"November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo – Cessna, ready for takeoff."

"Roger, November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo – Cessna. Proceed to runway four east."

"Roger, W-R-F-International."

I move my plane to runway four east, smiling the entire time because the kids are so excited and happy.

"W-R-F-International radio, this is November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo – Cessna, holding at four east."

I look around and see the kids are looking out the windows at the other planes off in the distance.

"November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo – Cessna, you are cleared for take-off."

"Roger, W-R-F-International, November-One-Eight-Six-Victor-Kilo – Cessna, taxing four east for takeoff," I say moving my plane down the runway.

Soon as we're in the air, the kids are in awe, looking around us. Our flight to Salt Lake City takes just over two hours. Bethany happily takes a bunch of photos during the flight. She even reads the boys a book and we all laugh at the boys' antics.

When we arrive in Salt Lake City, we are met with the rental car at the hanger where my plane will be kept. We all pile in and head for my parents' vacation house.

"This will be our home for the next three days," I tell them as they look at the large house in awe.

"Okay, Bethany, you open up and then you can choose a room on the second floor."

"This is amazing, you sure I can't help pay?" Bella asks hugging me.

"Honey, this is my family's home – it belonged to my mother's grandfather. It costs me nothing to rent it out," I say kissing the side of her head. "Besides, my mother rents this to families that aren't very well off, who could use some time away."

My mom and dad have always taught me that everyone should have time away, and that it's better to put a smile on someone's face than see them cry.

"Your family is amazing," Bella says kissing my chest. "They're so loving toward everyone they meet. They never look down their noses or condemn them. I'm so happy and lucky they came into my life. I'm a better person because of them."

I shake my head at her. "You're an amazing person, honey, have no doubt about that."

She just kisses my chest again.

"Come on, let's get the bags and I'll show you all around."

Bella nods and I grab four bags leaving Bella one to carry.

The house is very large with over ten bedrooms. When someone books this house, my mom makes sure she gets details such as, how many kids, likes, dislikes, and then she makes sure there's plenty of food, drinks and essentials to last them while they're here.

The house has a game room, large movie theater room, gym, staffed stables, pool, and then there's the lake; so there's always something to do.

Bethany chooses the bedroom that my mom calls the fairy princess room. It's perfect for a girl her age, and has an enchanted feel to it. The boys decide to share the dinosaur room, and love the fact they will be sleeping in what they called a nest.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I question as they all nod at me.

"It's really beautiful here," Bella says, as we walk behind the kids hand in hand.

"I love it here," I say.

I'm glad she likes this place, Victoria hated it. I'm sure it was more because she hated that my mom let people who were beneath her standing stay here.

We stop off at the lake and feed the ducks. On the way back to the house, we talk about what movie we want to watch. After we make a nice dinner, we all settle into the theater room and watch a couple movies.

"You okay?" I ask Bella as we lie in bed.

"Yes," she sighs happily.

I stroke her face gently as I look in her eyes.

"Bethany has her first appointment with Tanya when we get back. I'm not sure if I'm ready for what she's going to say. I worry about what else I'm going to find out. What if James did more to her than what I know?"

I kiss Bella's forehead, because I'm worried about these same things, too. The kids may not be mine biologically, but I have grown attached to them and love them. I feel for them the same way I imagine my father has always felt about me.

"Remember that I'm here for you. So is my family, Rose, Emmett and Alice."

Bella nods kissing my lips.

I flip us so she's lying on her back with me above her. Our making out at night is always hot and heavy, but we never get too far. I want this woman to be my wife, before I have her; I know she'll be my last.

"It's hard to believe this has only been a few months; it feels so much longer."

I nod in agreement. "I know, honey, I feel it, too," I say kissing her gently as I run my hand up her leg.

I drop my forehead to hers and smile at her as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Sleepy time, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

_**~NOBAM~**_

The next morning I get the kids breakfast and dressed as Bella makes a picnic basket for us to take.

I leave the house and head to the stable to make sure the horses are ready. After getting the staff to ready the horses, I head back to the house to get everyone. I stop at the door when I hear Bethany's shy voice asking a question.

"The boys want to know if they can call Edward Dad."

I feel my heart take off, it's strange until now, I never knew how much I wanted that. I peek in and see Bella has her mouth open but nothing's coming out.

"Er ..." Bella stutters out, "what do you want?"

"I want to wait until he's married to you," Bethany's voice is so small, but I can hear the hurt there.

"Do you not want to call him Dad? I mean, you don't have to; Edward will be okay with just being your Edward. He loves you," Bella says kneeling down in front of Bethany.

"I do, I just ..." Bethany stops talking and looks to her brothers.

"How about we talk about this more when they're in bed?" Bella asks and Bethany nods at her.

"So can we?" the boys ask with a sigh.

"I'll talk to Edward and we'll get it worked out, okay?"

They shrug and let out an "okay," and my heart instantly melts. I'm elated that they want to call me Dad, but I worry that Bethany will not want that as well.

I clear my throat. "The horses are ready," I say coming in the room. I kiss the boys each on the head. I move to Bethany giving her a wink and opening my arms for her. She moves into them willingly and I pick her up so I can hug her right.

"I love you, no matter what," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you, too, Edward," she whispers back.

"We best get going then, right my little munchkins?"

I place Bethany down and she walks off with her brothers and I move to Bella.

"I love you, and it's going to be all right. It will work out."

Bella nods and I know she's slowly trusting that it will work out.

The kids and Bella all do very well for the first time out on horses. Thankfully, we have some great staff in the stable, which happens to be very patient with children. After our day out taking in the sights and having a nice picnic, we're all tired. As agreed, once the boys are in bed we sit Bethany down.

"Bethany, sweetie, I love you. If you don't want to call me Dad, that's okay. I know that your dad means something ..." I trail off as Bethany shakes her head at me.

"I love you, I want to, but ..." again she tails off and Bella looks at me.

I nod picking Bethany up and placing her between us.

"It's okay, you're safe here, and you can tell us."

"Dad changed – he was always mad at me, he said it was my fault."

I look to Bella who's looking back at me with a look of horror on her face.

"What was your fault?" Bella asks sounding a little panicked but still holding her control.

I move my arm so it's around Bethany and my hand is in Bella's.

Bethany shrugs. "He just said it was my fault that he was happier before I was there." Then it's like the gates open and Bethany sobs a little. "He used to say you should have got an abortion, or fixed?" The confusion in her voice makes me glad that she doesn't understand what those words mean.

"I don't want Edward to do 'dad – things'. Dads take that yuck stuff," Bethany adds on at the end.

"What yuck stuff?" I ask having a rough idea of what she's talking about.

Bethany again shrugs. "Not sure, but it made him smell and act funny."

I kiss Bethany's head, hating that our little girl's in pain.

"Bethany, honey, can you look at me?" I ask needing her to see what I'm about to say is the truth.

When she looks up, I stroke her cheek and wipe away her tears.

"Sweetie, I don't drink and I wouldn't – especially – if I was watching you and the boys. I was brought up to believe that drinking was something adults did only when they didn't have kids to take care of."

Bethany just looks at me, it's clear that she's hurting. She's just too young to understand some stuff.

"Edward is the same as me, Bethany, I don't drink the _yuck stuff_, do I?"

Bethany shakes her head and hugs against Bella.

"Will you come with me when I have to see that Tanya lady, Edward?"

"I will," I tell her and she smiles at me a little.

"Can I go to bed now?"

Bella takes a deep breath and nods. Bethany gives her and me a hug and kiss before running off.

"I'm going to kill him," Bella says sounding angry. "Well, I would if he was still alive."

I close my eyes and hum in agreement.

The next day goes by and we stay inside because of rainy weather. We play in the game room and watch another movie.

All too soon we are back in the air and on our way home. I tried to keep Bella and Bethany's mind off her upcoming appointment. I was able to do it for the most part, but now we are here outside the office; I find, I, too, am worried.

"Bethany Swan," the woman calls out.

Bella stands up holding Bethany's right hand and I take her left. Together we walk into the office – I just hope this helps our little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In chapter four you will get to see how the meeting with Mary went for Bella. What are your thoughts so far? We hope you're still loving this.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the love you're all sharing over this short tale. **

**THE EPILOGUE WILL POST LATER TODAY ... YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOBAM <strong>

**BPOV **

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. If Mom and Dad can sit on the sofa – Bethany, you can sit by me," Tanya says as we enter the room.

Edward takes hold of my hand as I look around the room. It's very nice and seems as if it has been decorated by kids.

"Bethany, why don't I tell you a little about me first, and then you can tell me about you?"

Bethany nods, but turns her head to peek at Edward and me, so I give her a smile of encouragement.

"My name is Tanya, I'm thirty-five, and went to school with him," she says pointing at Edward.

I glance at Edward to see his eyes pop a little.

"I have some great photos of him from school," Tanya adds on with a chuckle.

"Were you friends?"

Tanya looks up and Edward chuckles a little, but looks embarrassed.

"No, he was on the football team and I was on the cheerleading squad. I sort of stalked him ... Well, what I mean is I followed him around asking him repeatedly to go out with me."

"Oh, Johnny does that with me," Bethany says with a big smile. "But he gets upset when I say _no_, and he pulled my hair."

I hear Edward growl a little and I kiss the top of his arm.

"Yes, I was the same way, but I was mean in another ways. Anyway, I was a little sad at that time in my life. My sister had died, and then my parents got divorced. My dad remarried a woman that had kids and seemed to forget about me."

Bethany covers Tanya's hand making me smile at how caring she is.

"It was because I was hurting inside that I was mean to others. After talking my troubles out with a lady, I started to feel better. I learned how to tell people why I was hurt or tell them they were hurting me. I'm now married and have two children of my own."

Bethany nods and seems to think for a few minutes. "My name is Bethany, I'm six, but my birthday is next week. I have two brothers—they are twins and they turn four two weeks after my birthday. I live with my mom," she says pointing at me. "And Edward, he's her boyfriend."

"Do you like Edward?" Tanya asks softly.

"Yes, he's funny and plays games with us, and makes my mom happy."

"Does anything make you sad?"

Bethany looks down at the table.

"Tell me about you brothers?"

"They're okay for boys. They want me to play with them ALL the time. I don't mind, but sometimes I just want to be by myself."

"There's nothing wrong with some alone time. I even have to throw my husband and kids out for an afternoon now and then, just so I can hear myself think."

Bethany bobs her head in agreement.

"Now tell me about your mom."

"She's great – she always makes time for us, and I know I can talk to her most of the time."

"Is there some things you can't tell her?"

Bethany bites her lip and nods.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I don't want to make her cry."

I bite my lip hard, hearing my girl has been keeping things in, in order to protect me. It hurts so much to know she has taken this burden on my behalf.

"Now, what about your Dad?" Tanya asks softly.

"He's dead," Bethany says lowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Can you tell me what he was like?"

Bethany shakes her head. "He was mean; I don't think he liked me."

I look up taking a deep breath as Edward grips my hand more.

"Is there anyone else in your life I haven't asked about?"

Bethany nods. "Esme and Carlisle," she says smiling.

"Edward's parents?"

"Yes, they're the best, and Esme makes the best chocolate cake."

"Oh, I know, she used to bake for the school bake sales." Tanya stops and looks at Edward. "Maybe you could bring some of her treats with you the next time."

I hold back my chuckle at the hope in Tanya's face.

"And then there's granny Mary," Bethany says sounding sad again.

"Is she your dad's mom?"

Bethany nods.

"She doesn't like my mom," Bethany whispers. "She says she's not teaching me right. She said I have the devil in me and that's why my dad's dead."

I let out a gasp and both Tanya and Bethany turn to me.

"Mom and Edward, how about you two get a coffee and a muffin? The muffins aren't as good as Esme's, but they're not horrible. While you do that, Bethany and I can chat more."

Even with Tanya posting her request as a question, I know she needs us to leave.

"I'll be okay, Mom," Bethany says and I stand up.

'_I love you'_ I mouth to her holding back my sob.

"We'll just be outside if you need us, Bethany," Edward says softly before walking out with me.

"How could she say that to her?"

"I don't know, love," he responds after wrapping me in his arms.

"I think ..." I stop and take a deep breath.

"Think what, love?"

"I don't think Mary should be alone with them, ever again. It's not like she's even bothered to call and ask how they are."

Edward kisses my forehead, and together we walk over to where the coffee is.

"So, you and Tanya?" I ask as we sit.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she followed me around, but _no,_ I never dated her. She wasn't as mean as she's trying to make out. She did do some not so nice stuff, but it wasn't to people like me. It was more to those who would look down on her and that sort. Besides, most of us knew about her sister and we saw changes in Tanya after her sister's death."

I nod and take a sip of my coffee.

Edward and I chat about what we're going to do for the upcoming birthdays and some other stuff as we wait. We both let out a breath when Tanya's door opens.

"You can come back in now," she tells us with a smile.

Edward and I walk in and frown when we see Bethany's not here.

"She's in the playroom for now; I just wanted to talk to you both."

Edward and I nod sitting down.

"Bethany, as you know, has some hurt inside of her. Not only from what happened with her dad, but also Mary. Can you tell me about her and your relationship?"

I sigh and rub my head. "It's never been good, she didn't agree with me working. She even asked that I prove that I was still a virgin before she allowed James to marry me. I found it very odd, considering he was not a virgin when we married."

Tanya just hums. "Bethany says you went to see her and since then, there has been no communication with Mary. Can you tell me what went down when you last met with Mary?"

I cast my mind back to that day.

"_Well, look who it is at my door. Where are my grandbabies?" Mary asks, not opening the front door enough to let me in._

"_I've come here today to talk to you, alone."_

"_I take it this is about that man you've been throwing yourself at?"_

_I swallow back the retort and try to be polite. "If we can go inside, Mary?" I ask, knowing this is a sit-down conversation, not a talk to be had on a doorstep._

"_I have just cleaned my house, there's no way I'll bring trash into it. Furthermore, my name is Mrs. Hunter, at least I'm woman enough to be proud of that." _

_I sigh knowing this is not going to go well._

"_Is this the same dirty man you cheated on my poor boy with?"_

"_I didn't cheat on James."_

"_Yes, you did, he told me!" she continues to yell at me and draw attention from around the neighborhood._

_I shake my head at her._

"_You are committing a sin being with another man, when you're betrothed to my son. You will burn in hell, where you belong!"_

"_I am not committing any sin, and the church annulled my marriage to your son," I say harshly. I will not allow her to dirty my relationship with Edward._

"_You will, you'll see. I'm sure you're only doing this for his money, like you did to my son. You ruined my son's name, and blamed him as if he was the trash. It's bad enough that you took my son's name from his children, now you're shacking up with some low life. I will not have it, I promise you that. You get rid of him or I will take Bethany from you. You can keep those bastard boys of yours and live in sin with your lowlife punk." _

"She slammed the door in my face and I called Edward."

Again Tanya just hums.

"I would like to see Bethany every other week for the next few months. I also recommend that you keep her and your family away from Mary."

I nod and Tanya picks up her phone. A few seconds later Bethany runs into the room and straight to my open arms.

"This is for you, Bethany, why don't you tell your mom and Edward about it."

"This is a worry monster. If I feel worried about something, I write it down and put inside its mouth. The monster will eat it and if I look the next day it will be gone!" Bethany says sounding shocked.

"But?" Tanya says and Bethany chuckles and nods.

"I have to leave it in the same place all the time, or it will not be able to eat my worries."

I look to Tanya understanding that I have to check it every day to remove the worries.

"I have also asked her to write down anything she wants to talk about with me or you two in a book, and we'll look at it the next time she's here. There is one other thing I would like Bethany to try with Edward's help, that is."

We all look to Tanya.

"Of course, I'll do anything to help," Edward says.

"I would like you and Bethany to spend the full day together, just the two of you. Go play, go to the museum, but spend the day together. The biggest part of this is that you must go someplace that makes you travel together in the car alone." Tanya's eyes land on Bethany at the end. "Do you think you could do that for me?"

Bethany bites her lip, looks at Edward, before looking back to Tanya and gives her a nod.

"Well that's it then, we're done for today."

"Okay, Thank you," I say standing up and shaking her hand.

"I'll see you in two weeks, Bethany," Tanya calls out with a smile.

I have no doubts about this at all when my daughter beams happily back at Tanya.

_**~NOBAM~**_

I watch as Edward drives away with Bethany. It has been shortly over a week since our appointment with Tanya, and since tomorrow is her birthday, Edward's spending today with her, so Esme and I can get everything ready for her party.

"They'll be okay," Esme says hugging me.

"I know," I say leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, let's get this cake done."

I chuckle and follow her into the kitchen.

"So, how are things going?" Esme asks and I shrug a little.

"The worry monster seems to be a hit. Most of the worries have been the normal children's kind, but she seems to be worried about big stuff, too."

Esme just looks at me.

"Like she's worried that Mary will hate her. Or does this mean she's a bad grandchild. Will she go to hell?" I shake my head in disgust that Mary had said these things to my child.

"She's also worried about telling me, in case it upsets me. She said in her notes that she didn't want to be the one who made me cry."

Esme wipes her hands and hugs me. "It just proves how well you've brought them up. Bethany is young with a wise head on her shoulders and very large heart. She's just like her momma."

I hug my friend and feel some of the tension dissipate.

"Okay let's move on from the conversation about the old hag. What's the plan for tomorrow?" Esme asks and I chuckle.

"It's a party here at your home, you know the plan. Thank you again for doing this for Bethany."

Esme smiles and nods.

"There're twenty kids coming from the school, and then Rose, Emmett and their kids. Alice and Jasper said they'd be here too, with their tribe."

"I really can't believe she has five children already. She just had the last one, a few months ago and is already pregnant again?" Esme laughs

I chuckle and nod. "I'm just pleased that Jasper has a good job that pays enough so she doesn't have to go back to work."

"The fact she keeps pushing out babies is why she isn't working," Esme says sounding catty.

I nudge her with my hip and she gives me her _what_ look. "I'm just saying maybe if she had other things to fill her time with, she wouldn't be having a herd of kids."

"She's raising a good catholic family," I say knowing Esme loves Alice, Jasper and all the kids.

"Well, God bless her pointed head, because of her and Jasper, the congregation will double soon," Esme jokes.

We both laugh at the silliness, and how we've all been teasing Alice about her being so fertile.

The rest of the day goes by with Esme and me cooking enough food to feed a small army. We made a big cake, and it turned out amazing. I was glad Carlisle had taken the boys out for the day and they weren't under our feet.

I hear a giggle and watch a happy Edward walking in with a giggling Bethany on his back.

"Did you two have a good time?"

"It was the best," Bethany says smiling bigger.

"It was," Edward agrees.

Edward bends down and Bethany jumps from his back and runs over to hug me.

"I'm glad you had a good day," I say softly as the front door opens and Carlisle walks in with the boys.

"Did you all have a good day?" I ask.

"YES!" they all yell together.

"Everyone, get washed up for dinner," Esme says and the kids all run off.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Thank you, for giving her a good day."

"I enjoyed it too, honey," Edward says kissing my neck. "I think she's learning to trust me more."

I bob my head knowing that slowly my little family is healing.

_**~NOBAM~**_

I can't believe it's Christmas already. The last few months have been hard, but all around good. The kids all enjoyed their birthdays, and Edward and his family spoiled them rotten. For my birthday, Edward took me away for two days. The kids went away with Carlisle and Esme and had a great time.

It was nice just to spend some alone time with Edward, but I know he missed our kids as much as I did.

Alice and Jasper have settled in their new house here. The only problem is their oldest son Kevin, who is eight. He seems to have a crush on Bethany. Everyone apart from Edward finds it cute; it just seems to annoy him.

He seems happy that Kevin brings a smile to Bethany's face more often, but I know her smiles are also because of Edward and his family, too. Her therapy sessions are coming along well, and she has started to open up to us more. She hardly ever has to use the worry monster anymore.

As for Mary, I haven't heard anything from her. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. The fact the kids don't seem to miss her much hurts me, but only because it's hard to face the fact she wasn't a grandmother to them.

"Honey, will you dance with me?" Edward asks and I walk into his arms.

"Have you been enjoying today?"

I bob my head. Just like Edward warned me last year, he's spent the year spoiling us all, and still he's made today special.

"Well, what do you know, look at what we're standing under?"

I look up a little seeing the mistletoe and look back into his eyes.

"You haven't needed mistletoe to kiss me in many months," I say cheekily, making him grin back at me.

"I know, but maybe you should take another look."

I frown looking up and see something sparkly hanging from the mistletoe. I reach up touching it and see it's a ring. I gasp and my eyes move back to Edward who's now on one knee in front of me.

I feel the tears run down my face right away.

"Honey, I haven't even said anything," Edward says sounding a bit choked up, too. He clears his throat and stares into my eyes.

"Last year you and your small family came into my life. I found myself quickly falling in love with all of you. You have such a large caring heart, and I know that I will love you forever. I've never felt as happy or as complete as I do when I'm with you. So, will you, Isabella Marie Swan, agree to become my wife, until death parts us?"

I shake my head at him and he frowns. "Death won't ever part us, we going to live a long, healthy happy life together, and when you go, I'll go, too," I say moving into his arms. "I love you," I sob out as he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, too."

He slips the ring on my finger kissing it.

"Oh, come on! Hurry up so we can come in, too."

I chuckle looking to the door Esme just yelled from.

"Come in, if you must," Edward says sounding disheartened.

"Did you like the ring, Mom? We helped Edward pick it out," the boys ask looking at me.

"You did?"

They nod. "Yes, Edward asked if we minded him marrying you. We said _no_, because we want Edward to stay over all the time. Now, when can we call him Daddy?"

This seems to be an ongoing question from the boys. They have become almost desperate to call Edward Dad, but we agreed it was best to wait until we are married.

I look at Edward seeing the love in his eyes for my – our kids.

"You can call him Daddy now, if you like," I say looking at Edward. I can see that he's crying a little and I know how much this means to him.

"So that means I can call Esme and Carlisle Grandma and Grandpa?" Bethany pipes up.

"Yeah," I say nodding at her and the tears are again falling from my eyes.

I smile broadly as the twins holler out "Grandpa," before hugging Carlisle. The best thing of all was Esme down on her knees hugging Bethany as she tells her she's always been her grandma.

Soon the kids, Edward and his parents are all hugging me.

"This beats last Christmas, and that was a great one," Esme says sounding happy.

We break from the family hug and move to the dining room to have dinner. Soon it's filled with wedding talk.

I watch Edward closely and I know I need to have a big talk with my kids and soon.

_**~NOBAM~**_

The last four weeks, have come and gone. The wedding plans are in full swing, and thankfully, the kids were on board with my surprise for Edward. I have managed to get everything set up, with the help of Emmett; all we need to do now is ask Edward.

"Hi, honey," Edward whispers after walking in and kissing my neck. "Need some help?" he asks looking down at the food.

"No, I'm good."

"Can you help me, Dad?" Bethany asks.

Edward's face lights up happy each time he hears the name Dad spill from the kids' mouths. This is the way I imagined fathers acting when they hear their child say dad for the first time. Edward is like this every time, and I'm glad because James never reacted this way – at all.

I carry on making dinner while Edward helps the children.

I head into the dining room to get everyone squared away.

"Okay, dinner is done. You kids go get washed up. Edward, can you clear and set the table?" I ask as I set the dishes down on the end of the table.

Edward smiles at me and picks up the table. He sets out the dishes as I bring the food to the table.

"This is my favorite dinner," he hums out as he hugs me from behind.

"I know," I say holding back my smile as the kids come in.

I look to Bryan and nod. He gets up and comes back with a card.

"We made this for you," he says handing the card to Edward.

I watch as Edward opens the card addressed to, _'The Best Dad In The World'_ and I can see how touched he is by it.

"Thank you," Edward says as Bryce gets up quickly to get the gift bag.

"This is for you, too," he says happily.

Edward opens the bag to see a photo coffee cup. It holds a photo of the kids and us and it says 'family' under the picture.

"What's all this about?" Edward asks and Bethany clears her throat.

"Edward—Dad—we," she says pointing at herself then the boys, "have come to love you very much. Over the last year, you have become our father. We know that when you marry Mom, you'll be our stepdad, but we're hoping you'll be more than that."

Bethany hands Edward the adoption papers that Emmett worked on for us. Edward looks at them in shock. "You guys really want me to adopt you?" he asks in a shaky voice.

"Yes," the kids say together.

"I would love to adopt you all; you know I love each of you very much. Thank you for this gift – it's truly the best gift ever. I swear I'll never let you down."

I watch them all hug for a few seconds before joining them.

We have a nice family night before putting the kids to bed a little later than usual.

"Thank you, for doing this," he says holding up the papers.

"Once we're married, we'll all be Cullens. The Cullen family," I say hugging him.

"I can't wait."

"It's only another month and then we'll all be yours, forever."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I whisper back to him.

We head upstairs and get ready for bed. I've never felt as happy as I do right now, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the story is just about told. What are your thoughts so far? One thing we wanted to do when we discussed doing this side story to compliment Momma Santa's Christmas Plan, was to make sure that you - our readers, got to hear from Esme one last time. So the Epilogue will be in Esme's POV and it will post later today. **

**Thank you all for the love and support you give us, this is just the first in MANY things we are bringing you in 2015. Like last year we plan to have a story finish each month. Some stories will be longer, bigger stories that will span a longer time frame, but if we figured correctly we will have a completed story post each month this year. See you later today with the final posting of this story.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we are, the end. Thank you so very much to all of you for the story love, the pimping of our stories, reading, reviewing and just in general support you give us. **

**As always, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of the Twilight Saga characters, though the character names and some traits belong to Stephenie Meyer, this story line idea belongs to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

**AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and LaPumuckl, we are forever in your debt. Thank you for all you three wonderful ladies do for us.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOBAM EPILOGUE<strong>

**Esme POV**

I am so happy that this day has finally arrived. I know technically they've both been married before. They both have carried the scars to prove it as well. This time I know this will be their perfect marriage. Together they have already started healing each other.

It was a year and half ago that my plan first came to mind. Edward had called, telling us that he was moving back home. When he was up to see us the week before, he attended an interview and had just been told he got the job.

He asked if I would help find him a place that he could move into by the last week in September. I was able to find a house for him with the help of a good woman and my best friend Bella. Even with the twenty-six years between us, we have a great friendship. A friendship that has become strong over the last three years.

It was Halloween, when I was thinking about how sad and lonely both, Bella and Edward, seemed. I thought they both need some happiness in their lives. It was then, that I was struck with the idea how good they would be for each other, and how well-suited they both seemed.

My master plan went off without any large glitches, and they announced they were a couple on New Year's Day.

Life for them seemed to fall into a family pattern almost instantly. The only dark spot in their relationship was MARY, that old hag. When Bella and Edward came back from seeing her, I knew right away it didn't go well ... I felt mad, hurt and angry about what she said to Bella. However, the things that hag had said to those babies—that was the nail in her coffin.

The next day Edward gave me the news that Mary was harassing Bella. I couldn't just stand back anymore. I knew Renee and Charlie—God rest their souls—would have dealt with it. Since they were gone, that left _me_. With that in mind, I got Carlisle to drive me to Mary's home; I knew I may be too angry to drive when I leave.

_I walk up to the door glaring at it as I go. "Take it easy, love. I don't want you to be arrested today. I'd have to miss the game." _

_I look at Carlisle and he just holds his hands up._

_I knock on the door and Mary huffs when she opens it._

"_We're coming in," I grit out._

"_No, you can't; you can say your piece from here." _

_I take hold of the door, stepping in._

"_I was not asking."_

"_I'm calling the police," Mary stutters clearly shocked. I take the phone from her hand and set it down._

"_We won't be staying long; just long enough for me to say what I came to say. You are a horrible, evil, old woman, and you know that Bella never cheated on that lazy sod, you called a son. He, in fact, cheated on her and you knew it."_

_Mary rolls her eyes at me. "Jane would've been a better wife for him." _

_I chuckle, not that I find anything that she says funny, but because she is such an idiot._

"_Maybe, but he chose Bella."_

"_She ... she made him. My James was such a happy, good boy until she poisoned him!" _

"_Stop talking through your ass, Mary! James was a spoiled brat, who didn't want to work. He didn't want to do anything, and you made him like that. That woman worked two jobs to keep a roof over their heads. She has the most beautiful heart, and you're just so full of hate that you can't see it."_

"_She took him away from me when I needed him!"_

"_I understand the death of your husband was hard, but you should know it was Bella who made James come here and spend time with you. He did not want to come here – he fought her on it, but she demanded he be here to help you. You're lashing out at the wrong person. This really no longer matters because you're too late to make amends. You lost her and those children; you will stay the hell away from my daughter and grandchildren."_

"_Don't tell me she got that low life to marry her."_

_I hear Carlisle growl a little and I pat his chest._

"_That low life is my—our—son; we brought him up to respect the woman he is with—to work with her and beside her."_

"_And I'd venture to say that's why his last wife killed herself! It's a damn shame Bella didn't do that; my James would still be alive." I step forward having heard enough._

"_You will stay away, or I will be showing everyone in this town and your church, the kind of woman you are." _

_I flash a smile at her as I show her I've filmed our whole talk. Mary just glares at me and I smile nicely._

"_I don't need them anyway; all they want from me is my money – good luck to you," Mary says opening the door. I walk out with my head held high and in a very unchurch, lady-like manner, I flip her the bird._

I never told Bella or Edward about that meeting; thankfully, Mary has not contacted them either.

The last few weeks have been good with Bethany, Alice, Rose and I helping Bella choose a dress. It took a little bit, but we found a beautiful, soft, blue one, and for her bridesmaids: cream.

I really couldn't believe when she approached me and asked if I would stand up with her. Carlisle and Edward found us twenty minutes later crying and hugging.

They both rolled their eyes at our sloppiness, but I knew that ... well, they were touched, too.

"What do think?" Bella asks standing in front of me.

I move to her holding back my tears. "You look beautiful, Edward is going to be blown away."

"And me?" Bethany asks, standing next to Bella.

"You look amazing, too."

"You all look amazing; are you ready?" Bella nods. I give her one last kiss and Carlisle walks me down the aisle toward my son: a very happy, smiling Edward.

"We need to do this again," Carlisle whispers as we walk.

"What?"

"Me, you, get married – again."

I blush a little at his romantic side. "Don't you think I'm a bit too old?"

"Nah, we're not old, and you're still as beautiful as the day I married you forty years ago."

Carlisle kisses me softly and heads back out to Bella. We watch as Bryce and Bryan lead Bethany down the aisle. When they get to Edward, he kisses Bethany telling her she's beautiful, and she comes and stands with me and the boys stand with him.

We turn one last time seeing Carlisle walking down the aisle with Bella. I wink at her and look to see Edward is watching her every movement; there seems to be this calmness radiating from him.

Surrounded by their family and friends, Bella and Edward make a vow to be with each other forevermore. I know everyone here could see that they are in love, it's impossible to miss.

The reception hall is full of friends and loved ones, and when the meal is served, Carlisle stands. With Bella's parents being gone, he's stepping up as the father-of-the-bride for a speech.

"Good afternoon. I have, of course, known Edward his whole life, and I'm so proud of him. He's a kind man who wears his heart on his sleeve. He has felt some heartache in his life, but I know through meeting Bella, his heart has healed. Bella has shown him what true love is and feels like. As for the wonderful bride, what can I say about Bella? I love the girl; she reminds me so much of my wife that I often think of her as my real daughter. She's one of the strongest women I've met. Bella's life hasn't always been easy, and yet over the years she never lost her faith or the ability to love others. I know, now that these two are married nothing will separate them. So, please join me in raising your glasses in a toast to Edward and Bella."

Every one toasts them, and of course, the bells around the room start to tingle. Edward dips Bella back and kisses her soundly in front of the room. Everyone is clapping and cheering, as Carlisle makes his way over to give the microphone to Edward.

"Hi," Edward says smiling down at Bella. "I agree with everything my dad just said, though I would like to add, that not only do I love my wife with my whole heart, but I also love our children. Bethany is the sweetest, kindest girl I know. She's only seven and she's a great big sister to her brothers. She, I know, will turn out to be a great woman, and I love the fact that I will be a part of her life forever." Edward kneels down next to Bethany. "I got you this," he says showing her a necklace, he picked out for her. It's a nice platinum chain which is holding a very fancy girlie version of the Cullen Crest.

"This is so you know that I will always love you, and no matter what, I'll be there in a heartbeat if you need me. I love you, my sweet daughter."

Bethany hugs Edward, and he smiles as she moves over to hug her mom.

"Now for my two monster terrors," Edward says looking at the boys making them giggle.

"Bryce and Bryan – you two are my little guys. You make me giggle and always can put a smile on all our faces, even when we're sad. I couldn't ask for better sons, and I'm so honored to be your father. I have something for each of you as well."

I watch as Edward takes out the small leather wrist bands, just like the one he had when he was younger. Each band holds the Cullen Crest, and when they are older, and graduate high school, they'll be given a platinum watch, as was Edward with the Crest as the face.

"Lastly my wife, what can I say about her other than I love her? Bella, I love you with my entire being. You light up my life, and I can't wait to spend forever with you," he says as he places Bella's necklace around her neck. Bella's crest is exactly like Bethany's, but a tad larger.

Edward stands back up and looks out to everyone here.

"I want to thank you all for coming today and celebrating this first step into the journey of our lives together. Your presence and love means the world to my family. My beautiful wife, our wonderful children and I are so happy to share our joyous day with you all. I've never been prouder to say that we are now all officially Cullens."

Everyone cheers and claps as Edward, Bella and the kids stand together.

"We're all legally a family now – we are the Cullens," he says putting one hand out in front of him. Bethany, Bryce, Bryan and finally Bella put a hand on top of his.

The whole room cheers and claps again as they lower and then quickly raise their hands, shouting out, "CULLEN!"

The night goes by with us all dancing and enjoying our friends and family. It's only nine when Bella and Edward drive away. They are spending the next week at the family home in Salt Lake City.

Carlisle and I take the kids home. I really can't wait to have the kids to ourselves for the next week; I've missed having them overnight lately.

The next day we wake up early; we have a week of fun planned out. Today Carlisle's taking the boys to junior football training camp, and Bethany and I are having a spa day.

"This is the life," Bethany says with a sigh as she leans back in the chair as a woman paints our nails.

"Yes, I love it," I agree with her. "So how are things at school?"

"Johnny doesn't like Kevin and says I spend too much time with him," she giggles out and I chuckle, too. "Mom said just to spend time with who I wanted and Dad huffed, saying I should hang out with only girls."

I laugh out loud this time. Bella had already filled me in on Edward not wanting Bethany to play with boys.

"I agree with your momma," I say looking to see she's biting her lip. I know this means she wants to say something – she's just like her mom.

"What is it?" I ask her and she sighs a little.

"I like Dad the best, he's like my best friend. Is that wrong? I mean, he's my daddy?"

I shake my head at her. "Nope, it sounds just right."

"I still love Mom, she's great, but my dad's great, too."

I chuckle patting her arm.

"It's okay, Bethany, your mom and dad will still love you all the same, even when you say you hate them, or get mad at them, they will love you. It doesn't matter if you love one more than the other, it only matters that you truly love them."

Bethany nods, and the women sit us up moving us to get our hair done.

"Mom will need to join us the next time we do this."

"She will; we'll just need to kidnap her and make her do it."

Bethany laughs and then looks at me. "Do you think I'll have enough to pay for it, if I save my pocket money up until her birthday?"

I look to the women, who are in awe of Bethany.

"You know what, I think you will have enough money and some to spare."

Bethany seems happy with this answer. It doesn't matter the cost, I'd pay for it anyway. I'll just make sure Bethany's birthday money from us this year will more than cover it. She is so much like her mother: selfless and loving.

To finish our pampering day, I take Bethany out shopping and lunch. We get back before the boys so we make dinner.

The week Edward and Bella are away goes by fast. The kids had a great time, but I know they missed their parents greatly.

"Hi," Edward says sounding happy and relaxed when they arrive.

"Mom, Dad," the kids yell running to them.

We all sit and have dinner as the kids fill them in on everything they've done over the past seven days. When the kids ask Bella and Edward what they did while away, I watch as Bella blushes. Edward chuckles saying they just rode horses, went swimming and watched lots of movies. After dinner, I watch them drive off with a pout on my face.

"They'll be back soon," Carlisle says hugging me and I look at him.

"Don't say a word," Carlisle whispers.

I cross my heart while looking at him with hope.

"I believe Bella may be carrying a honeymoon baby."

I jump in the air squealing. "You sure?" I ask and he rolls his eyes at me.

"She has a glow about her that's not caused by just S-E-X!"

"Well done, son," I yell down the now empty driveway, as Carlisle shakes his head at me.

"You're bat-shit crazy."

I shrug and keep dancing. "I know I'm crazy, I told you that on our first date. You're the same one who married the crazy lady."

Carlisle chuckles as he brings me into his arms.

"Marry me again?"

I shake my head looking at him.

"Come on, it's been forty-four years this year. We could get married; go on a little honeymoon of our own. You know, where we don't leave the room at all. It would be nice and relaxing, and we could be home in time for the baby or babies we'll have coming."

"Babies?" I gasp out.

"Well, Bella has had twins; they run in her side of the family. All of that makes her have a higher chance of having another set."

I jump into Carlisle's arms kissing him.

"Looks like I still know how to get you hot."

I slap his arm.

"Will you marry me?"

I nod and then raise my brow at him.

"Maybe we should abstain until we get married again."

Carlisle looks at me horrified. "Fine ... then I retract my offer until tomorrow. Now, let's go to bed so I can enjoy my last night."

I giggle all the way up the stairs and into bed, knowing neither of us would make it through a week of abstinence. My giggles stop once he starts making me see stars, which of course makes me moan.

_**~NOBAM~**_

The weeks seem to drag by, yet Bella nor Edward inform us of any baby news. I'm getting antsy and starting to doubt Carlisle's normally intuitive way of noticing when a woman is pregnant. I'm just getting dinner ready, when I hear the door. I head for the door when I hear sobbing. I hurry to the entryway and find Bella crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask hugging her to me.

"Your stupid son laughed at me."

"He did?"

"Yes, argh ... it started with him taking the last of the cheese and ham, so I had to have dried up, yucky chicken. He then asked me why I was so upset, and I told him that I had been looking forward to having ham and cheese all day. He looked at me like I was crazy. To top it all off, I put the clothes in the refrigerator and the food in the washing mashing," Bella sobs. "He laughed when he found it."

I hold back my chuckle and just hug her.

"I don't even know, why I'm crying anymore."

I rub her back in a comforting manner.

"I just feel like crying all the time. I'm such a horrible wife."

I shake my head at her. "No, you're not, Bella. Sweetie, could you be pregnant?"

Bella looks at me shaking her head. "No. I just got done with my cycle at the last dress fitting ..." Bella stops and I can see she's starting to think. "That was seven weeks ago," Bella gasps. "Do you think?"

I nod at her.

"But, we just got married," Bella says sobbing again. "What if he doesn't want it," Bella wails rubbing her tummy.

I kiss her forehead.

"MOM, have you seen ..." Edward yells bursting through the door looking worried. He sees her and drops to his knees in front of her. "Bella, honey, I'm so sorry."

Bella mumbles something about the kids.

"Alice is watching them, love."

Again Bella mumbles, only this time he looks at me.

"Bella and I were talking, and I said that I thought this crying was because she might be pregnant."

Edward swallows and I see the flash of hope in his eyes.

"Are you?" He asks placing his hand over her tummy.

"I think so, that stupid ham and cheese with dill dip craving, the crying and feeling tired all the time."

Edward smiles and looks at me.

"Does Dad have any tests we could use?"

I bob my head. We don't have anything like that here, but I bought some the day after Carlisle suspected she was pregnant.

"I think your father has some in his office; let me look."

I grab the two-pack test and hurry back to them. I stand with Edward as Bella goes into the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to eat the cheese and ham," Edward says sounding guilty.

"It's the hormones, Edward. You have to know she wasn't really crying because you ate the cheese and ham."

"I laughed when I found the clothes in the fridge though. She's been doing too much if she's this tired."

I slap his head and he looks at me.

"Yes, she's tired and may need more help, but, Edward, you just did what everyone else would've done."

"Okay, I did the test – we have to wait three minutes," Bella says handing me the tray holding the test.

"I'm sorry I'm a bad wife, I'll get better, I promise."

Edward shakes his head and hugs Bella to him. "I love you, I'm sorry," he tells her.

The timer on the test beeps.

"It time," she says looking at me.

"Do you want to?" I ask holding the tray up for them.

"Mom, you do it," Edward says.

I take a deep breath and look at the test.

Right there, the little, digital screen says pregnant.

"We're having a baby," I yell loudly making them both laugh.

"We're having a baby, honey," Edward says kissing Bella softly.

"Is someone having a baby?" Carlisle asks looking at us.

"Yes, we are," Edward cheers.

"Bella, how about you come into the office tomorrow and I look you over. You're looking tired and drained and you look a little ..."

Carlisle trails off.

"You think I'm fat?" Bella sobs out and Carlisle shakes his head.

"What? No, but I think you may be carrying twins again"

"So fat?"

"Honey, you're not fat," Edward states, before glaring at his father.

"Bella, I'm just talking about you being so emotional."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I don't know why I keep crying," Bella sobs again.

It takes a little longer for Bella to be calm enough to head home.

The next day I feel like I'm on edge waiting for them to call.

I spring up when my cell rings.

"Well," I say right away.

"Her hormones are really high, but it's more than likely due to the fact she's carrying three babies."

"THREE!" I yell.

"Yes, three – goodness woman."

"Will they be all okay? Can Bella handle that many?" I ask worried about her.

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on them; she needs to resign from work before she hits her third trimester. The sooner she starts resting, the better things will be. She will need more help around the house, and I'm putting her on restrictions right away. We will help out and things will be fine," Carlisle says softly to me. "However, right now, I need you here. Edward is shitting a brick about it, and Bella's still a little in shock. So I need my wife, the master planner to get down here to my office."

"Okay, we can do this. See you in a few," I say heading out as I think about what to do first.

_**~NOBAM~**_

It's been eight long months. I was glad, and I'm sure everyone was glad that Bella's crying seemed to disappear around her three-month mark.

Bethany and the boys took the news of their mom and dad having more babies well.

The big first thing that happened was they had to move from Bella's three bedroom house to a bigger home. This was also good because Bella needed a break from the home that she had so much sadness to endure in.

Edward would never have said anything about it; I know he was glad they were moving to a home of their own. I helped them find a home closer to ours and it's a beautiful acreage. The house has eight bedrooms—so it's perfect for them.

Moving also seemed to help Bethany get rid of that last sadness she seemed to have. She is doing so well. There is no need to see Tanya anymore, but the offer of any time Bethany needs her was made. Tanya said just to call and she'd be there for her.

Today, Bethany, Bryce and Bryan are here with me. Carlisle didn't want to let Bella go any further into the pregnancy. The babies are of good size and she's just too small to carry them much longer. He's only delivering them three weeks early.

Bella found out that one of the babies is a boy, one is a girl. We're unsure about the third, it seems to not want anyone to know.

"How much longer?" Bryce asks.

"Not much," I say feeling like we've been waiting for ages.

The cell rings and I look at the kids, picking it up and putting it on speaker.

"Hi," we all yell.

"Hi," Edward says sounding a mix of tired and happy. "You have a brother and two sisters, and a tired Mom waiting for you here."

They all cheer and run to get their shoes on.

"We'll be there soon," I say as I hang up.

The ride to the hospital was filled with chatter, and them deciding who will give their mom and siblings what out of the gifts we have with us.

I walk into the room smiling gently as Bella tries to keep her eyes open.

"They're so small, Mom," Bryce says.

"Yeah, but they're cute, not like the baby dolls Bethany has," Bryan adds on.

"Mom, Dad, I love them," Bethany says hugging her mom. Edward gently moves her on his lap and wraps his arm around her.

"What are their names?" Bethany asks.

"Well, this little one is named after a very great man, so his name is Anthony Carlisle."

I look to Carlisle and he nods with a tear in his eye.

"This little girl is named after my best friend, Lilly Esme."

This time I feel the tears burn my eyes.

"Lastly, this little girl is named after two wonderful people: her name is Renee Charlie," Bella explains to us all.

"They would've loved that," I tell her and she bobs her head at me.

Bella and the babies were in the hospital for ten days. She had some complications during the night, and needed to have a hysterectomy. Where she was sad about it, she also saw that God gave her six great children first.

Her first day home, Carlisle and I stayed over to help out. It was clear they were a family that helped each other, and didn't really need us there. Not only do they work well together, they are filled with love and happiness.

"Next year, you're marrying me again, I'm not taking _no_ for an answer," Carlisle says as he kisses me the whole way to our bed.

Little does he know I'm already planning something really special for him – he is after all – the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, the end of the story. We hope you all enjoyed this little tale. Thank you again for all of your lovely reviews. We will be seeing you VERY soon with another story and a few one-shots too.  
><strong>


End file.
